During a live sound performance, the audio signals from the performers are sent to a live sound mixing console, where an operator uses the console controls to mix the audio signals together to produce the sound heard by the audience. Mixing consoles typically have a large number of controls, including faders for controlling the volume of each audio channel, equalization controls, as well as controls for various effects mediated by plug-in software modules. If a live performance is to be recorded, audio streams are passed to a recording device or to a digital audio workstation (DAW) for storing on a computer-readable storage device. Current techniques for live sound mixing and using a DAW for recording the show involve sending audio streams, signals for time synchronization, and transport control (e.g., play, pause, stop) from the console to the DAW. After a performance is recorded, the DAW has a session lasting the duration of the performance, often with no indication as to which parts of the recorded session correspond to key points in a performance where the mix might change, for example at the start of a new song. Furthermore, no information as to the routing assignments of the inputs and outputs, or the names of the track sources are available at the DAW. In order to create a new session, the DAW operator needs to assign the mixing console input/output paths to their corresponding DAW tracks, and manually label all the tracks. Since shows often have dozens of tracks, sometimes in excess of 100 tracks, this process can be time-consuming and error prone. Furthermore, the work is largely duplicative of the set-up already performed by the mixing console operator when setting up the live mix.
In addition to recording a show, another common use of a DAW connected to a mixing console is to perform a virtual soundcheck, in which a recording of a previous performance is played back through the console in the new venue. The engineer plays the previously recorded tracks of each instrument, and adjusts the mix to sound appropriate in the new venue. Currently, when playing back a previously recorded concert from a DAW during a soundcheck, it is not possible to synchronize the DAW and the live sound console to facilitate switching from one sound or piece to the next.